A series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Count Olaf meets in prison strange girl Harley Quinn. These both will make a deal. Harley will do with him all his crimes and get for him Baudelaires. Then she’s be free and finally able to find her beloved daughter Lucy. Both Harley and Olaf find with each other something more that partenship. Unfortunately there are person stand in their ways


"I don't think so it's good idea" said Olaf when he watched these guardians. Harley smiled "I think it's going to be fun, just trust me". It couldn't be said that Olaf trusted her but he liked her potentional. But still. She's psychopath. It's not safe to believe true psychopaths. Even Harley seemed so lovely. It was her charm or something else what he didn't see? This question haunted him. "Do you likes smiles?" asked suddenly. "I don't know what you mean, but maybe yes" replied Olaf nervously. "That's great! Now listen you must help me to catch the lead guardian, he have something what belongs to me" said Harley some part of her plan and then came from shadows before guardians. "Hi boys" smiled and then take her gun and both of them shooted. "C'mon" said to Olaf and she starts run to other part of prison. "There are some last guardians before the lead, we must kill them very quiet or we will release the alarm" said Harley and watched these guys going around other s cells. "Ready?" asked Harley. "Do I have a choice?". Harley took for this time her baseball bat. "I think this going to be more interesting" smiled and then jumped on one of guardians and hitted him to head. "Harley Quinn" started scream others of them. He wanted to squeeze alarm but Olaf shooted him before hi could do that. "Good job, County" said Harley and then killed next of them. She loved fighting like this. It was always such a sweet fun. All these boys only for her. That's something what she loved. And she was a bit proud at Olaf. He was ready with gun behind her if there were complications. When all guardians lay on the ground, Harley smiled sweetly at Olaf. "You're pretty good in shooting, that's good for our future cooperation" said and headed toward the watchtower. "I think i still prefer harpoongun" said Olaf and looked at Harley's gun. There were words on him. Hate/Love. "Interesting girl, interesting gun" he thought and followed her. Harley stepped on last step and then carefully opened door. "I've told you to don't bother me" said lead guardian and he turned around. "I think you'll rather bothered than killed" smiled angry Harley and slaps him. "How you get out of jails?" asked in shock. "I have my ways" smiled Harley and hitted him again. "What do you want?" screamed at her in pain. "What they did with Lucy? Where is she?" asked Harley. "I don't know" replied but Harley don't believed him and hitted him in fury again. "Okey, okey please stop! She's in Austere Academy" replied to her and hoped that she will not hit him again. Harley looked very surprisingly at him. "What the hell she is doing there?" asked again Harley but he didn't answer. He's fainted. "God! Today's guys won't do anything" she said annoyedly. "So what we going do now? I need to go to Austere Academy" said Harley to Olaf. "We have others plans. Haven't you forgot?" said to her a bit evily. "You may didn't told me" said Harley and it was a bit surprised by Olaf's tone of voice. "We've made deal, i've helped you now you'll help me!" answered her. Harley thought what he will gonna want from her. "Fine!" said Harley a but angry because she don't know what Olaf planning for her. "Good girl and now we must go find my troupe" said Olaf and looked around if the air is clear. "Your troupe? Haven't you meant squad?" asked Harley and almost start laugh. Who in this generation call to his guys "troupe". That were really funny for her. "No i meant troupe and now go!" said Olaf and took her hand quickly. For now they finally left prison. Now it's only on Olaf find his troupe. Harley don't care about his troupe and plans. She just will do them. And then she will finally find Lucy. And take her revenge. Her biggest promise..


End file.
